


Mexico + Plane + Tarmac + Home

by NatalieRyan



Series: MacGyver season 3 episode related stories [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer cooks when he is nervous or stressed or when Mac needs comfort food, Episode: s03e05 Dia de Muertos + Sicarios + Family, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Jack is always there for Mac, Not James MacGyver Friendly, Slapping, Tension, post 3x05, post episode fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Post episode fan fiction for 3x05.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver season 3 episode related stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734835
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Mexico + Plane + Tarmac + Home

**Author's Note:**

> Story number 3 officially done.  
> This one took me a bit longer than a few days to start and then finish it. Had some trouble with how to start a story for an episode that ended up so abruptly I couldn't find heads or tails.  
> First of all, let me tell you the first thing I noticed in this episode was that Mac had his father saved as "Jim" in his phone. Serves him right. What would have been even better? if it was "Oversight".  
> Then, how without question Jack followed Mac to Mexico to help James. And the mission immediately felt off the second they showed it was James who extracted Gomez.  
> James withholding information, again. I wonder if anything from what he's said so far is true. Like, can't he trust his son for once in his life? It makes me sad and angry at the same time.  
> There's a tiny moment where James slaps Mac, and it doesn't escalate from there, but just in case, I tagged it as slapping and you've been warned here, too.  
> Bozer cooking is one of my favorite things about him.  
> Our boy Jack knows how to give Mac time and space. And of course there's a talk. There's always a talk.  
> Thanks Sabby as always for letting me ramble about my ideas, and for brainstorming :**  
> Now, on to the story.

"How could you do this? You just killed Gomez! What do you think will happen to you now? And you call yourself a police officer." James snorted. 

Mac was leaning against the plane as he watched his father chew Officer Cardoza a new one for killing Gomez. With the corner of his eye he caught the way Jack looked pensively at the scene in front of them. And then it hit him. Jack didn't know. He didn't know that James came to Mexico with an agenda. And Mac had thought all this time…

Mac shook his head to chase those thoughts away and acted like he didn't notice the worry in Jack's eyes. Pretended he didn't know Jack was looking at him, didn't dare turn to his left to acknowledge Jack.

"What were you thinking? I assume you weren't thinking, at all. Because if you were, you wouldn't have killed him. You were reckless!" James' voice carried across the quiet fields and Mac flinched at the tone of his voice.

Mac noticed Jack moved closer to his right, Mac's left, and was more alert now. Perhaps he even saw Mac flinch.

Mac tried to make himself unnoticeable. It was hard to do that when you were as tall as he was, but he tried his best. Right now the way his father was scaring him. But Mac couldn't let that affect him. He couldn't show weakness.

Mac squared his shoulders, his back ramrod straight, as he took a few cautious steps towards James and Cardoza.

"By acting recklessly you put us all in danger. Do you know how bad decisions affect everyone around you? Well then-"

"Maybe if you stopped for one second to look around yourself, you'd see it's only the four of us here. No one else. And we all know that having Gomez killed is a great loss," Mac said sarcastically, "but we have a plane, we have a way to go home and by staying here longer than necessary we are risking for his men to find us. Now is not the time for giving lectures."

Mac knew he was pushing it, perhaps going too far to actually speak to his father like that, in front of Jack and a person that was practically a stranger; but after what Mac learned of James' reasons for coming to Mexico, he couldn't be civil. He had an inclination what James was telling Cardoza was meant for Mac, too, and for once in his life Mac didn't want to stay silent about it.

"Angus-"

"He is right, Sir. We are sitting ducks here and the longer we stay, we risk getting caught. And killed. Gomez had a hit ordered on us and as far as we know that hit still stands."

Whatever James meant to say died on his lips as he looked from Mac to Jack and from Jack to Mac. He probably realized that neither Jack nor Mac would budge.

"Okay then. Start the bird, Dalton."

Mac could read the look on Jack's face as distaste from being given an order by Oversight himself for something Jack was going to do anyway. But Jack was better than that and he pursed his lips, but didn't say anything.

Mac sighed. It was going to be a long flight.

…

Jack knew that something happened between the moment they separated and the moment Mac and James arrived at their exfil. He wanted to ask Mac what it was, but couldn't bring himself to do that. There was tension between the two when they approached exfil and Jack wasn't going to ask Mac anything with his father present.

As much as Jack wanted to give James the benefit of the doubt, ever since he returned, Mac wasn't the same and Jack had a feeling whatever happened between them, James either said or did something to provoke such a strong reaction in Mac. Jack wasn't about to poke the hornets’ nest and get stung if he could avoid it. There'd be time after they got out of Mexico to talk with Mac. It could wait.

Jack was scared though. Mac's eyes were shuttered and he looked detached from everything. That wasn't a look that belonged to Mac's face and whenever Jack saw it happen, it made him want to hunt down every single person that brought that look on his boy.

And then Cardoza shot Gomez.

After that, it was like Jack was in the middle of a battlefield. James yelling at Cardoza, Mac standing as far away from Jack as possible. Then things got heated.

Mac was yelling at James. Going against him.

In all the months after James reappeared, Jack hadn't seen Mac act like that. Mac was truly angry and Jack was scared what Mac might do next. That was when Jack decided to break the tension and support Mac's suggestion.

Jack thought that that was it, it was up and done, but he should have known better than to let his thoughts speak too loud. In the plane the tension was back and Jack couldn't stop glancing at Mac, subtly of course. James was obviously ready to continue where they left off, but Jack had a feeling James didn't want to speak with Jack present, with how much James glanced Jack's way throughout the flight.

It was the longest five hours Jack spent flying a plane to safety. There had been daring times, times when he prayed for Mac to be okay while he lay injured on a plane, and time or two when Jack was the one with the injuries. But this was the first time where the tension was so palpable, Jack wished they had other means of transportation.

Landing on the private airstrip at the Phoenix had Jack breathing a sigh of relief the size of Texas. He got out of the cockpit with an excuse to go and check if things were safe. There was only so much time he could spend with the MacGyvers. And judging by the terse looks they sent each other right before Jack left the plane there was an incoming explosion. Jack didn't want to get caught in the fire. He was better at handling the consequences, getting burned in the aftermath.

Jack was right as not two minutes later both father and son left the plane yelling at each other. This was bad. Real bad.

Jack tried to keep his distance. This was not his fight. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on what was said, though. They didn't exactly talk quietly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again, do you understand? In front of Dalton, no less. I'm not just your father when we are out there on the field. I am your boss, your superior and you'll act accordingly."

"Or what? You are going to fire me? Go ahead, you'll do me a favor."

"Angus."

"Stop calling me Angus! My name is Mac, and if you want me to act 'accordingly', so will you. Starting now."

"You are in no position to order me around boy, so don't start now."

"You have no authority over me. You lost that right to order me around when you left. You weren't there when it mattered, so why do you insist on it now?"

The echo of the slap reverberated through the air and Jack's blood froze. It was the last thing he thought James would do. He knew there was tension and anger between Mac and James. It was one thing to be angry and yelling. Slapping your own son for telling you the truth? That was whole other level Jack didn't know what to think of.

Jack was ready to intervene. Just by looking at the way Mac was holding his cheek and swallowing convulsively, trying not to show his emotions and give James more ammo to use against him; it made Jack want to slap James himself.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to. But you-" James reached with a hand towards Mac, but Mac flinched and stepped back, out of reach.

"I think we are done here. I'll write Matty a report on the mission and don't worry, I won't mention why you really went."

James reached for Mac and turned him around. The grip James had on Mac's elbow was too close to comfort for Jack and every instinct in Jack screamed to just go to Mac and get him out of that conversation.

The next part of the conversation was hushed, and Jack saw the tension return between the men. He felt like he was intruding, but he didn't want to leave in case Mac needed him.

And then voices were raised again.

"Dalton was the one that brought Officer Cardoza. He should be held responsible for his actions!"

"Dalton was the one that got us exfil while you were busy playing hero in Mexico. Be grateful we got out alive."

Mac was saying something else, but Jack tuned it out after Mac called him "Dalton". It was as bad as Jack calling Mac "Angus" and Jack hated it instantly.

He hadn't heard Mac call him like that since their early days in the Sandbox. And even then, it wasn't the way Mac said it just now. Hearing Mac call him Dalton jarred Jack enough to halt in his steps and leave Mac and James to solve whatever it was between themselves. Jack wasn't sure he was welcome to approach Mac, yet.

…

Mac was seething. His father just slapped him. And Mac looked in horror at the person standing next to the plane. Jack saw all of that. Mac never thought he'd see Jack as angry as he was in that moment. Mac knew Jack didn't react well when Mac was hurt. He couldn't even start to imagine what Jack was thinking at that moment. His father never raised his hand on Mac. His voice yes, but never hit him. Mac didn't know what to think of it. And he didn't want Jack to get involved in this and end up burned in the end.

Mac didn't know what he would do if Jack was fired from his job. It would be the worst to happen, and Mac didn't want to be the reason why James would let Jack go.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to. But you-" James reached for him and Mac couldn't stop the flinch. It was involuntary and Mac wasn't above showing emotions in front of others, especially not in front of James.

His left cheek was throbbing and Mac's hand automatically went to it, covering his cheek, trying to stop himself from hissing when his palm came in touch with the sore spot.

Jack would immediately place an ice pack to prevent the swelling.

Mac chased that thought away from his head. If he was to get out of this situation without getting emotionally compromised in front of James, he had to stop thinking about Jack or what would Jack do.

"I think we are done here. I'll write Matty a report on the mission and don't worry, I won't mention why you really went."

Mac turned around to leave, but James' hand came as a vice around his elbow.

"What now?" Mac hissed low, trying to lower his voice so Jack wouldn't hear.

"I'm truly sorry I slapped you. It was a dire situation and I wasn't thinking. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Mac snorted at the irony of James' words but decided not to push his luck anymore today.

"Look, what happened, happened. Can you let go of my arm now so I can go home?"

"Of course. I'm just sorry it had to come to this. If that police officer didn't kill Gomez we wouldn't be like this. I guess it's catching up to me."

"You can't blame anyone for your actions, dad. I don't want to talk about this anymore, so please just, stop."

Mac hated how his voice wavered. He didn't want for James to see that. Mac risked a glance at Jack who was still looking their way. James, unfortunately, saw that. His demeanor changed immediately. 

"Oh, it's Dalton, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you follow him everywhere like a puppy and how he won't let you breathe alone for one second and always goes wherever you are."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes sense! It's because of him that we lost Gomez and now we won't be able to find Walsh. Dalton was the one that brought Officer Cardoza. He should be held responsible for his actions!"

"Dalton was the one that got us exfil while you were busy playing hero in Mexico. Be grateful we got out alive. Instead of blaming him, you should go and say thank you to him. But I guess getting Walsh is more important than the man who saved your life and mine by flying us out of a country where we are wanted by one of the most dangerous drug cartels!

"You know what? Forget it. I'm done talking to you."

Mac turned around and started walking towards the garage. That's when he remembered they drove to work in Jack's GTO. Mac cursed under his breath, but it was too late now. He wasn't going back on the tarmac to ask Jack for a ride. He'd figure it out himself.

…

Jack sobered up as he noticed Mac walking away. Remembering they drove together to work today, Jack took the keys to the GTO out of his pocket. He jogged up to Mac and called after him, but Mac didn't answer him.

"Hey, Mac. Stop for a second, man."

But Mac continued to walk.

Jack cursed James for what he did to the kid. And at himself for what he was about to say.

"Angus MacGyver, stop right there."

Mac froze on the spot. Jack hated that he used Mac's given name, but he wasn't going to let the kid leave just like that.

Mac turned around and once again Jack caught Mac's shuttered look.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Here." Jack handed him the car keys.

Mac looked at the keys and then looked up. He looked so much like a confused puppy, Jack's heart was aching.

"Take the GTO. Go home."

"But, how are you…"

"I'll get a ride with one of the tac team guys. May even convince Matty to lend me one of the Phoenix cars. Don't sweat it, it's okay."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack nodded.

"Go." Jack spoke softly. Mac held the keys in a salute.

As Jack watched Mac walk down the tarmac to Phoenix's back entrance that led to the garage, Jack texted Bozer to let him know a potentially explosive Mac was on his way home. Bozer replied within the minute knowing just what might be the cure. Jack was glad at least Bozer would be with Mac tonight. Jack wanted to go to Mac's house himself, but opted out of it, knowing Mac needed to decompress.

Jack felt a presence next to him and knew without turning around that it was James.

"Thank you."

That made Jack turn around and look at James.

"What for?"

"I know I was rude earlier about Cardoza. You probably heard everything."

Jack didn't say anything just hummed. They both knew Jack heard enough.

"My son said something and he was right. He is always right, and I guess I shouldn't give him such a hard time."

"Look Jim, with all due respect, Sir, you don't have to butter me up before you say what you want to. What is it?"

Jack could see the moment James realized Jack was on to him.

"Thank you for getting us out of Mexico."

"You are very welcome." Jack only hoped the sarcasm wasn't too strong.

"I was wondering… when you talk to him, can you tell him to give me a call? I'd hate to leave things like they are now."

"I think you should resolve whatever it is that's going on between you two on your own. Without a buffer. I don't want to sound rude, but you should be the one to make the first move. And meaning it this time."

James was certainly at a loss of words, and after a few moments he nodded. Jack could only hope he still had a job come morning.

"Okay. You are right. Have a good day, Dalton."

That was the second time that day Jack was left staring after a MacGyver as they walked away. This whole exchange of words between himself and James was weird. Jack decided not to dwell on it too much. What was important now was Mac. And Mac needed time.

…

Mac arrived home to the smell of food attacking his nostrils. His stomach growled since it was close to a day since he last ate. Mac leaned against the closed door. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm his beating heart. Driving home in Jack's GTO he finally let himself think of everything that happened in Mexico and the talk with James. His father.

Mac hoped that after he left James didn't say anything to Jack about their mission. Mac was ready to go to James for another round of shouting if it meant Jack stayed out of it.

When his stomach growled again, Mac moved from the door and parked himself at the counter. Bozer was busy seasoning the sauce for whatever was in the oven baking under his constant supervision. 

"Hey, Boze." Mac spoke lightly and giggled when Bozer squeaked.

"Man, you gotta stop sneaking around on people. One of these days-" Bozer turned around and gasped.

Mac knew that Bozer noticed the state of his face. He looked at it in the GTO's rearview mirror and knew it was a nasty bruise in the making. It still throbbed.

Who knew how it looked to Bozer.

"What happened, dude? Who did this to you?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Bozer moved towards the fridge and took some frozen peas, wrapped them in a kitchen towel and handed it to Mac without saying anything further.

"Thanks, Boze."

"No problem. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Dinner will be served soon."

"Can't wait."

…

Mac was parked in the GTO close to half an hour, sitting in the driver's seat, engine turned off, his head tilted to where Jack's apartment was. Mac watched as the lights went on in the living room and then Jack moved around, judging by the shadows.

Mac debated if he should just call Jack and tell him he was coming up, or if he should go and knock on the door. Both ideas filled him with dread. He tried to keep Jack at arm's length today. And realized what a mistake that was once he had some of Bozer's food inside his belly and he cleared his thoughts by sitting on the deck.

Letting the day wash over him, seeing the severity of the situation, of how he pushed Jack away, how he purposefully kept a distance from the only person that knew Mac better than Mac knew himself. True, Bozer knew him the longest, but Jack… He and Jack connected on a level that no other friend or family member could with Mac. They shared a unique bond where they knew what the other was thinking or when the other was hurting. Or when to keep a distance. To let the one come to the other on his own terms.

Surely they had fallouts, screaming matches where they said things they didn't mean and apologized for it. But they knew each other and knew that it wasn't intentional. Knew to give each other space.

Mac needed that space today and Jack gave Mac what he needed. Hours ago, Mac didn't know what his reaction could have been if Jack initiated a conversation. Now with a cooler head and some food in him, Mac wasn't aimed with anger anymore.

Well, not as much as earlier. He was still pretty angry. But Jack wasn't the source. Jack was nothing but patient, a solid rock Mac always leaned on. He could take everything. Mac preferred not to involve him in anything other than the absolutely necessary, at first.

But one thing they didn't tell Mac when they assigned him Jack Dalton as Overwatch was that the man did not come with a label. And once you were his responsibility, there was nothing that could stand on his way from not protecting you.

They also didn't tell Mac that Jack would become a family. That no matter what Mac said or did the man stuck at his side and wouldn't budge, not even under pressure. No matter all the warnings Mac sent Jack's way, Jack stayed.

Mac sighed. It was already past minute 40 since he parked the car and the last thing he needed was someone spotting him how he sat in a parked car, watching at the apartment building.

Mac took the bag full of leftovers and the six pack he bought on his way over. Mac wanted to talk to Jack and for what he was about to tell Jack, Mac needed the beer.

Mac knocked on Jack's apartment door. He held his breath as he waited. There was movement from inside the apartment, some shuffling and then steps approached the door.

Mac could have easily just opened the door with his own key, but he didn't want to startle Jack and after what happened today, Mac wasn't sure if Jack would have appreciated it if Mac just barged in.

Mac could recognize Jack's movements as Jack cocking his gun, ready in case it was a persona non grata at the door, and then looking through the peephole. A moment later Jack opened the door.

…

Jack opened the door to Mac and what looked like a bag full of food and a six pack. Mac caught him looking and smiled sheepishly. 

"Bozer made dinner. As always he made too much and had left me strict instructions to bring these to you. The beers I got myself. Can I get in?"

Jack moved from the door to let Mac in and closed it.

"Is that the only reason why you are here?"

Mac winced and stopped in the middle of the living room, facing away from Jack. He immediately wanted to retract the words.

"Aw man, sorry. That didn't come out the way I wanted to. Of course you don't need reasons to come here. Now give me that and I'll serve us some of it. You take the beer."

Jack could tell Mac relaxed a bit and went to complete the task as the kid settled on the couch.

"There you go."

"I just ate two plates at home. I had specific instructions from Bozer that the food was for you. Are you trying to make me burst?"

"Nah. Just putting some meat on your bones, that's all. And we don't have to tell Bozer you ate some of it."

"Bold of you to assume I'm going to eat."

"Oh, you will."

They munched on the food and sipped from their beers in silence. Jack could see the hamsters in Mac's brain spinning in their wheels. The kid wanted to say something. Jack didn't say anything, waiting for Mac. On a bad day Jack talked a lot, filling the silence with constant chatter. On a good day you asked him where his off switch was, or rolled your eyes at him, the latter that was a regular occurrence with the nerd currently sitting on his couch. On days like these, Jack kept his silence. He could wait. He had the patience when he wanted to. Wasn't one of the best people behind the scope of a sniper rifle for nothing.

Jack would wait for Mac even if he never told him what was brewing in that genius brain of his. Jack had all the patience in the world for Mac.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off the bruise now marring Mac's cheek. The one where James slapped him. It was a stark contrast of red against Mac's fair tan. Jack knew that it would hurt for a while, but what it represented would remind Mac of what happened every day until it fades when he looked himself in the mirror.

"Thank you for today." Mac broke the silence, finally.

"What for?"

"You had my back, back in Mexico when I…"

"When you yelled at Oversight and almost butted heads? Yeah, don't mention it. I just follow my partner's lead."

Mac's lips twitched in an almost smile as he looked at his empty plate. He put it away on the table and started picking at the label of the beer.

"He questioned your actions today, and wanted to hold you responsible for bringing Officer Cardoza in the mix since Cardoza was the one who shot Gomez. I couldn't let him question you or your actions. Like he was any better." Mac snorted.

Jack mulled over what Mac said, and his hunch from when the op started was back full force. Many people thought that just because Jack had the muscles, the bluster exterior and oftentimes looked like he wasn't serious, that he wasn't smart. It was true he wasn't Mac-level smart, but Jack wasn't born yesterday, and knew that James MacGyver had a plan when he went to Mexico. A plan that had more to it than just capturing Luis Gomez.

"Jack?"

Jack was brought out of his thoughts and back to his apartment. They were safe. Mac was here.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"What would you do if my father hit me again?"

The question came out of the blue and stole Jack's breath.

"Why do I think you know the answer to that already?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "Humor me, Jack."

"I won't sit and watch him hit you. Hell, I was ready to pounce on him when he slapped you, but I knew you wouldn't want me to. But one more stunt like that? He'll get the Elwood treatment. No one messes with my kids."

"Even if that means you could get fired? I don't think he'd take it lightly if one of his employees beat the shit out of him."

"Even then. You are more important than any job, hoss."

"I… don't know what to say."

"Nothing. You are family, Mac. And I won't let James or anyone hit you. Not if it's in my power to stop it. I want you to know that."

"Thank you."

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"How could you possibly know?"

"After all this time you have to ask?" Jack furrowed his brow for dramatic effect.

"Nah, I guess I don't."

Mac took a deep breath.

"While we were trying to escape Gomez' men, after we separated, me and my dad, we had a talk. About mom. He told me about this perfume he used to buy for her. And that he thinks about her every day. We had a moment. I thought that we could make it work, talk it out. Reconnect."

"Something happened after that."

"I learned of his real reason for going to Mexico to capture Gomez. Walsh."

...

Mac went silent as he was pondering on what to say to Jack next. He wanted to tell Jack everything.

"Gomez had info on Walsh, then?"

"Yes. Apparently, Walsh finished the KX-7 drug and planned to start selling it. Now you know why my father took it seriously when Cardoza killed Gomez."

"And why he was so tense. And he took it out on you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Sort of? Are you serious, right now?"

"Jack-."

Jack raised his hand and placed it on Mac's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hoss, let me tell you something. James is an adult. He decided on his own to go to Mexico. He knew it was dangerous. Not letting us in on it from the start on his real reasons, that's on him. But he could have done it plenty of times when we weren't chased, shot at or almost killed.

"Taking it out on you? That's wrong on so many levels I can't even begin to explain them all. Walsh was his partner, and James made it his business to hunt down Walsh. You are not responsible for his messes. Therefore, you should not be his punching bag. Verbal or otherwise."

Mac knew Jack was right. He knew it even before Jack said it. But having those words spoken out loud made it more real.

"I know. I just thought that… I thought that he went after Gomez because of the hit he had ordered on all of us. On you, me. Him."

"His agenda was Walsh from the start, then."

"Yeah. Makes me wonder if he ever cared about anyone else in his life as he so claims."

Mac sighed. He didn't mean to say that out loud. The look in Jack's eyes was soft and understanding and not for the first time Mac asked himself what he did to deserve to have Jack's unconditional love and support about everything no matter how wrong or right it was.

"That question I can't answer. I'm not the right person. If you ask me, I think James does care about you on some level. But at the same time, he left when you were ten and was so close this whole time, it does make me wonder.

"I don't want to poke my head in your business, but if it was about protecting you, he could've done it by staying. Securing your future. What he did instead, put you in more danger. We can't be sure you would have ended up as an EOD in the Army."

"But then I wouldn't have met you." Mac admitted quietly.

"True."

"You stayed. You always stay. Perhaps I should focus on that instead of trying to find logic in my father not sticking around or what his motives were. No matter what happens, you always stay."

"And I always will, kid. You are stuck with me."

"All things considered, you are not the worst person to be stuck with." Mac chuckled. He knew his words would rile up Jack.

"Hey, now." Jack acted like he was insulted by what Mac said, but the huge grin he had on his face kinda refuted his remark.

"Thank you for always watching my back and keeping me safe, Jack. Sorry I shut you out earlier."

"I understand. You needed time, I gave you space to deal with it. I knew you'd come to me when you felt like you could tell me everything. And even if you didn't want to tell me. I'm here. What are friends for?"

"Family is important."

"Especially found family. Things are going to be okay, hoss." Jack smiled at him.

It seemed all the reassurance Mac needed was gathered in that smile. And in a pair of brown eyes filled with warmth, a safe haven on rainy days and a place to unwind the rest of the time.

Mac knew that things were far from over with his father. He had to face him again at some point, they probably had a lot of things to talk about, yet. But with Jack in his corner, there was nothing Mac couldn't do.

Mac smiled, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
